Dead End
by Tomatoes
Summary: There was no coming back.
1. Chapter 1

Demi thought there was just something so beautiful about this morning. The sun's brightness nearly blinded her, yet she didn't put her shades on. She beamed at how weird it was to have no worries for the next two weeks. Between X-Factor and planning for her tour, she was completely fatigued.

So when her vacation began, she completely locked herself in her apartment and watched Netflix, ate Haagen-Dazs rum raisin ice cream and ate all the junk food she desired. It was mostly Haagen-Dazs. Never would Demi imagine that she would miss her hectic schedule. Changing from having only 4-5 hours a week to having a whole day to herself was too much. She could barely find enough things to do. She already rewatched Game of Thrones and finished what aired of the walking dead. She barely had anything to do.

That was before Selena walked back into her life. True, she never truly left her side, but there was a wall between them that both knew was there. Neither girls wanted to acknowledge how distant they had grown, so made an unspoken agreement to be around each other less. Selena would always bring Taylor or anyone else along when Demi invited her out. The younger brunette got the clue and adjusted. She decided she would just make friends with Taylor or whoever Selena brought along. Selena had tried so much to be there for Demi and support her that the least that Demi could do was try just as hard now that Selena seemed a bit…distrusting.

After five days, Demi decided to get her butt out of her apartment and get some snacks. She would surprise Selena at her home and would bring her the fanciest fucking pickles at Publix and chips and Key lime pie (Selena's favorite) and so much Mountain Dew. She decided this amount of items were enough as she didn't want to carry that many—

_I almost forgot my Rum raisin icecream._

The brunette made a beeline for the only open register and made her way so her friend's house. All before 11 am.

When Selena heard her buzzer go off, she ignored it. She was sure it was her mother who surely lost the keys to her apartment again. She wondered why she gave it to her mother in the first place. She barely remembered where she kept it, anyway. Selena decided to give up on her slumber when her phone started ringing a tune that was now her least favorite.

_Some vacation this is.._

As soon as she answered her phone she recognized the voice on the other hand. It was an excited Demi who wanted to spend the day together. She wanted the earth to swallow her whole. First of all, she was sleepy as fuck and her hair was a mess. Second of all…well, the girl couldn't come up with a second reason because she could hear the excitement in Demi's voice about all of the snacks that she had brought over and, quite frankly, Selena had nothing in her fridge.

Plus, that warmth she felt when Demi hugged her knocked her right back a few year. Just like that, her mind decided that just for today, she would be sixteen again. She was happy. Because at sixteen, everything was easier. At sixteen, she remembered bashfully reaching for Demi's hand while they were walking on the beach. Even though Demi didn't see anything special about two friends holding hands, Selena's notion of "friends" became foggier as the days passed.

Demi was in her house. They were, for the first time in four years, alone. However, Selena decided to push her worries out of her mind and ate the best pickles she's ever had, Doritos, and that ice cream that Demi loved so much. The girl even fed it to her.

Demi decided that Selena was no friend of hers if she hadn't watched Game of Thrones, so she got Selena hooked on the show just by showing her the pilot. It was hands, down the best show Selena had seen. Selena had heard so much about the show, and, in her opinion, it was quite underrated. It was that good.

After watching five episodes of the show, Selena decided to give Demi a surprise of her own and brought the girl's old guitar. It had been in Selena's possession for about five years. She never had the courage to give it back to Demi and was honestly lucky that she either forgot to ask her for it, or just didn't want to ask Selena for it. The toothy smile Demi gave her when Selena brought the instrument, reminded Selena that she loved having the guitar because she remember the way the girl just became different when she played. She became one with her music. Staring at the musician strumming her guitar on Selena's floor, she got goosebumps at how beautiful Demi's voice sounded. She had listened to some of her performances on Youtube and had even gone to some of her concerts, with Taylor, of course. Yet, having the girl singing in her room gave her peace.

So, Selena finds herself more relaxed than she's ever been and stretches on her bed. She feels drowsiness beginning to spread over her body. The girl rests for a few minutes.

She's spooked when she feels a hand over her stomach and jerks up. She smacks her forehead on Demi's and falls back down.

"Ow!"

She can tell that Demi is trying to keep her voice down. As if Selena could possibly go back to sleep after this.

"I was trying to reach for my purse."

"Are you—" An inopportune yawn stopped the girl's question. Demi chuckled and this time retrieved her purse.

"I bet you're tired, so—" She gestures towards the door.

But Selena was gone the moment her eyes locked with Demi and, she wasn't sure if it was just the darkness of the room but Demi looked at her the way she when she was fifteen. Except that this Demi was different. She was sweet and caring, and Selena didn't feel like she had to try and get secrets out of her. She didn't feel like she had to try to keep the girl from falling apart.

So Selena reaches for Demi's hand and asks her to stay. Even for a couple of minutes. She's not sure if Demi finds the way Selena strokes her way odd. She's not sure if this still falls in the friendly range, so when Demi lies next to her she lifts her hands to caress the younger girl's face. Her face is so silky that Selena has to bite her tongue so that she won't ask what makes her face so soft.

_That definitely falls in the friends range._

"You know, I sometimes wonder if you have any idea how beautiful you really are." Selena's heart speeds once she says this because this surely doesn't fall in the friendly category. And Demi props herself on one arm and places a kiss on Selena's cheek, as if to test the waters. But, Selena freezes under her.

_Heck, there's no coming back from this anyway_

Demi kisses her. Selena's sense are heightened, because, even though she's been kissed before, the way Demi's lips brush hers drives mad. And, when she presses those pouty lips against Selena's she can feel the warmth emitting from Demi's mouth. Oh, that makes her shamelessly wet. But, what makes her moan is when Demi pulls away and their lips make a low smacking noise that she is sure Demi hasn't heard because the brunette's tongue is begging Selena for entrance to her mouth, either by running her tongue across the bottom or just nibbling on it.

Yeah, there was no coming back.


	2. Chapter 2

Selena hesitated before knocking on her friend's door. She tried to buy herself some time by making sure the roses she held in her right hand were well arranged. It was of little importance, she knew: Taylor would absolutely love them. More importantly, Taylor would adore the vinyl record player that she had purchased for the girl's twenty-fourth birthday. Taylor had only mentioned it once, but Selena remembered.

Setting down the box for a mere seconds, Selena rings the bell. The music was so loud that she couldn't even hear her own thoughts. She didn't complain, it would keep her mind busy.

Once Taylor spots Selena, she nearly climbs on the brunette. She brings Selena's attention to a tall boy on their left in a whisper. Taylor had been gushing about him for weeks and finally had the nerve to invite him out. She thought about how she should mimic her friend and be a little more fearless.

Although she was a little bummed that Taylor couldn't pay as much attention to her, she understood. Taylor or no, Selena was having a good time. She danced a couple of songs with maybe some of the most handsome guys she's ever seen, drank a couple of beers and joked with some of her own friends.

But, then her thoughts shifted to Demi. She was supposed to be here tonight. She was there when Taylor personally asked her to come.

_Did she decide not to come because she's ignoring me? She's the one that kissed me. If anything I should be the one being awkward about it, not her. She has no right to ignore me. _

The girl couldn't wrap her mind around the concept. Nearly two days ago Demi's mouth were on hers, giving kisses that made her lips bruise. Her hands had caressed her sides and Selena had to muster all of her strength to ask Demi to stop. But she had seemed understanding and both of them agreed that they shouldn't let their lust get the best of them. Selena regretted this decision when she was unable to get any sleep.

_Maybe she isn't deliberately ignoring me and she just doesn't care. What if she's no different from those asshole guys that Taylor has dated that aren't even in it for her money? All they want is to just bed her._

Oh, how the girl wished there was music loud enough to quiet all of her thoughts. Or at least the ones that pertained to Demi. At some point in the night she notices a beautiful grand piano with a gold bow on the top. She walks over to it and runs into an ecstatic Taylor.

"Do you looove it?" She asks while smoothing her hand over the piano.

"I do. Who gav—"

"Demi. She took me with her about three weeks ago and I thought it was for her, but she was getting it for me as a surprise. Look it even has my name. " Selena nods, paying little attention to the piano.

"That's nice…Where is she?" Taylor takes a sip of her drink.

"She didn't come because there would be alcohol and she didn't want to…you know. But she took me for breakfast today and finally introduced me to Matthew. Did you see him? He's so hot."

The next two hours were filled with lame jokes and who guys who were trying to hit on her. so Selena decided to sneak out of the party (Taylor would not be happy) and took a cab home. As soon as she opened the door to her, thankfully, quiet apartment she took her heels off and went straight to her room. She let her hair down and falls on her bed.

When her buzzer goes off she thinks she's going crazy, but the second time she hears it she curses all the way to her front door.

"Demi? What—"

"Can I come in?" The question was clearly rhetorical because she lets herself in and, Selena's hands in her own, makes her way to the older girl's room. When they're in front of Selena's bed, Demi cups Selena's face and leans in for a kiss.

"No." And Demi almost laughs because Selena puts her hand to her face to push her off. Talk to the hand.

"What's wrong? Does my breath smell? Because I ate a mint. True, it was a Taco Bell mint so- "

"Your breath is fine, Demi." She huffs when she gets the girl's arms off her. "What are you doing here?"

She looks up at Demi and wonders why she's blushing.

I'm the one that should be embarrassed. I'm the one that gets kissed and then ignored.

"I just thought that with what happened, we…" She runs a hand through her hair making it messier and Selena remembers all those nights she spent playing it. "I thought you liked what happened between us as much as I did." She says in a low whisper that, if Selena weren't paying her utmost attention to, she wouldn't have heard.

"Then why have you been ignoring me?" Demi scoffs.

"Are you kidding me? I've texted you at least a dozen times. And I've called you twice"

Selena gets out her phone. "I'm not fucking stupid, Demi. My phone never made a sound, you know why—"Once she tries to turn the object on she clearly realizes that she ran out of battery and of course she never felt her phone vibrating. She feels a wave of shame and embarrassment wash over her.

"Sel, I've been thinking about you all day. Why would I ignore you?" She pulls the older girl in for a kiss.

Although it's a quick kiss, Selena doesn't trust herself enough speak coherently so, she pushes Demi on top of her bed a little bit too roughly and they end up giggling. Demi pokes fun at how bad Selena was at being sexy. At this the older brunette straddles her and kisses her passionately making it really hard for Demi to control her expert hands.

"Listen, I know you're scared because we barely got back to being friends but, this just feels so right." She cups her face and kisses the tip of her nose. "Let's be together."

"Like…more than friends?"

"I'm asking you to be my girlfriend Selena. Not friends with benefits who occasionally kiss, I want to be able to try this and give us an actual chance."

"I don't know, Demi. Look, I have feelings for you and have had for a long time. But, I've only recently—"

"So, if you have feelings for me, why won't you? Am I that bad. Is it because my breath smells like Taco Bell? Because I had a mint"

"Your breath is fine and this is going to sound really stupid but we don't know each other that well. I mean, I've known you for fourteen years, but I've never known you in like a romantic way up until two days ago. I just don't think we should just jump into a relationship."

Four years ago, if someone told her that she would be rejecting Demi she would have laughed. But, she wanted a real relationship with Demi not just a passionate affair that would burn out as soon as they made love a couple of times. So that's exactly what she told Demi, who seemed to understand.

In fact, she grabbed her keys with one hand and Selena with the other and went for breakfast at three in the morning at IHOP because, of course, Taco Bell wasn't open.

If Selena wanted to get to know her more romantic side, she would show her.


	3. Chapter 3

Selena had been looking at her phone nonstop. She's been waiting for Demi to text her back. A couple of hours had gone by since she asked Demi if she wanted to chill. Three hours and 34 minutes to be exact. Selena was trying not to be annoyed at Demi although she could not explain why it would take her so long to answer something so trivial. So Selena opted get pissed off at just how Demi was acting exactly the same as Justin. Waiting half an hour to text her a simple "lol."

_Who am I kidding? Demi is just like him. The fact that she's a girl that doesn't change anything at all._

"What's up with you?"

"What?" Selena looks up at Taylor and pretends she's been paying attention to what Taylor was saying because she knows that it has something to with Matt. Selena loved the girl but, it's almost as if she assumed Selena didn't have her own relationship issues. "My phone is just acting up."

"Really? Because it looks like you're waiting for a text message." Taylor grins smugly and teases, "Who is he? Is he tall?" Normally Selena wouldn't roll her eyes, but she's been irritable lately. On edge ever since she made out with Demi that night.

"Depends on what you define as tall. For example, how tall is Matt?" He was 6'4 and had brown eyes and a sweet smile. He worked in a coffee shop named Weekly Gravy but was going to school to be a chef which meant that Taylor finally found a guy that loved cooking as much as she did. Apparently, Demi was the one who thought it was a great idea to introduce both of them.

"It's funny how interested she's in your love life." She whispers but this is enough to stop Taylor from her Matthew ramble and she narrows her eyes at Selena.

"Selena, this might sound crazy but, do you still have that crush on Demi?" But Selena had been scrolling through her texts with Demi, anything to understand why the other girl wasn't getting back to her. "Whose text are you waiting for?"

"Demi, ok? I'm waiting for Demi to text me. That doesn't mean that I'm crushing on her. Why are you being so annoying about this?" But Taylor wasn't convinced.

"So I guess it won't bother you at all if I introduce Demi to this hot g—"

"Let it go Taylor. I'm not in the mood." While I was true that Selena wasn't in the mood for Taylor's games, the thought of Demi and another girl kissing was what really upset her. She wondered if Demi had really lost interest in her so quickly. Selena reaches for her car keys when she remembers impulsively getting in Taylor's car when an hour had passed from Demi's last txt message. She should have brought her car. Now she would have to stay in Taylor's house for a while.

"What _are_ you in the mood for?"

"We could watch Game of Thrones?" Taylor sighs and gives Selena a look that shows her displeasure.

_This bitch. Who doesn't like Game of Thrones? You know nothing, Taylor. _

"It's a good show, you know. It's not about being nerdy or anything, it's just really good."

Taylor rolls her eyes and wonders if the other girl had been paying attention at all. She had brought her over so that she could get advice about whether she should ask Matt on a date or not and found out that Selena was too busy drooling over Demi.

She puts her serious bitch face on and hold Selena's hand. "Are you sure that your crush on her is healthy. Selena, I remember you coming to my house crying about how much it hurt that she didn't see you as a friend.

"That was different. She was on drugs then and doing a billion different things that just weren't healthy, but now…she's a whole new Demi."

"I just don't want to see you hurt again. You do what you want to do, it's your life but I don't think you should keep making the same mistake with someone that isn't into you."

Selena went deep into her thoughts:

_The hours it takes for her to text me, that shit wouldn't happen if she really liked me. I mean, I got more out of her when we were just friends. This has to be her way of telling me that what happened that night was a mistake. She's probably regretted asking me out_

"You should ask Matt on that date, Taylor" Selena tried to deviate the conversation from her one-side infatuation with Demi. She could feel actual pain in her chest now that Taylor's rant corroborated Selena's thoughts. "He was trying to get your attention the whole party, any idiot could see that." Maybe it's because Taylor feels bad for Selena and wants to change the topic but she actually does call Matt. You could see the happiness in the girl's face when she was talking to him, Selena was envious. The boy really had been chasing after Taylor the whole night and she wished that Demi could just pay her half of the attention he had.

_To hell with this uncertainty_, she thought after quickly excusing herself. _I need to end this before it fucks us up again. I'll be happy having Demi as a friends. _

It took her more time that she would care to admit but Selena decides to call Demi instead. She nearly has a panic attack when she hears the other girl's groggy "Hello" on the other line.

"Hey!" She was going to a more aloof tone and she scratches her head because she knows just how eager she sounded. To make matters worse, she could hear the other girl yawning on the other end. "It's Selena, can we talk?"

"Oh, sure." The line went silent for a few seconds. "Do you want to come over?"

"I'm at Taylor's and I don't have my car."

"I'll be there in 10."

Demi is in front of Taylor's house in 8 minutes. It baffles Selena and she makes a mental note to ask her how she made it over so fast but she's so nervous that she's not sure if she even told Taylor of her plans. That's something for her to worry about later.

As soon as she gets in the car she can tell that Demi had been napping because she had her one too many wrinkles on her ACDC shirt and her hair was in disarray. Selena marveled at Demi's ability to look like a hot mess after just waking up ten minutes ago.

She feels like an idiot when she moved away from Demi before she goes in for a quick kiss as she really did want it but she had made up her mind. She was trying with all of her might to convince herself that this was for the best.

"Sorry"

"Just not here." Selena raises the volume of the music Demi has on. A little music to make things less awkward.

_Should I be that bitchy? Look at her, the only reason that she didn't answer my texts is because she was sleeping. No, it's better not to keep raising both of our hopes up. It's not just about the text messages, it's about keeping our friendship. _

The song that plays is likable and for a second Selena feels relived. That is until Selena starts listening to the lyrics. Once she shuts it off, she makes a mental note not to listen to The Birds Part One by The Weeknd.

"Do you want anything to eat?"

"We can eat after." Selena says a little too harsh.

"Of course. Let me just park." She makes it into the parking lot and turns off the car. "What's on your mind?"

_You._

"I…um...don't think that, at the time, you and I being together is a good thing"

"Oh." Demi utters. "Ok."

It almost seems that Demi cares very little about the information that Selena has just told her.

"Is that all you're going to say? Oh! Are you fucking kidding me right now, Demi?"

"Sel—"

"No, Demi. Don't answer that, there's no need. I spend all day obsessing whether you like me or if kissing me that night was just something that felt good but, I have my answer."

"And what answer would that be Selena?"

"That you don't feel the same way I feel about and that us trying to be in a relationship is a mistake. A huge mistake. I spent most of my teenage years crushing on you and you never paid any attention to me, why would you want to be with me now?"

"You think I wanted to ignore you? Not dating you back then was the best choice I ever made. Selena, I was fucked up. Did you really want to be with a cocaine addict?"

"Demi you don—"

"An alcoholic? Did you want that? How fucking romantic is it to have an alcoholic girlfriend?"

"Stop that, you don't ha—"

"Let's be real, Selena. I had no chance with you. We'd be lucky if we had lasted a week because knowing you, you would have spent years trying to fix me completely disregarding your own well-being."

She felt stupid that it was she who was crying instead of Demi but the tears didn't cease.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't. " She tries to wipe Selena's tears away but the mortified girl wipes it with her shirt. "Look, there's a million reasons why we shouldn't be together, they won't just disappear so we can have a fairy tale ending. But I promise to give you my best."

"Me too." And Selena wants to try and remember all the other reasons why she's mad at Demi so that they can sort it now, she can't remember a thing,

"I promise I'll add meanings to my words. Like, actual concrete evidence." And Selena hopes she does, because it was too late to shut off her feelings for Demi. She went from being perfectly fine with being alone to wanting to spend all her time with Demi. Having to pretend that she's not dying from happiness when Demi is the one constantly reaching for her hand or wanting to give her kisses.

Demi cups her face once again. "Can I kiss you, or is there too many people around us?" Selena chuckles because they are in an empty parking lot.

"Ok."

"Well, that's too bad. I've decided that I shouldn't let these lips kiss just any old person."

"As your _girlfriend _I approve this message which is why your lips can kiss mine." Demi wastes no time to press their lips together in a kiss that was intended to be short but grew more intense when Selena wrapped her hands around Demi's neck. Although Selena was ready to break off whatever she and Demi had a few seconds ago, they are now sharing the most sensual kiss Selena's experienced. Whilst enjoying Demi's attention she realized that she had never felt so emotionally fulfilled.


	4. Chapter 4

Waking up with Selena was like a dream, she didn't remember just how nice it was to wake up with her gentle hands around her waist. It took her nearly an hour to convince herself to get out of bed to do her morning rituals. She would first take a long scorching hot shower and brush her teeth. If she had enough time (or a super-hot girlfriend), she flossed followed by a trip to her local Starbucks. Except, this morning she would get coffee for two. If she made it back quickly enough, she could wake Selena with some breakfast in bed. She knew Selena would love the gesture. After last night's passive-aggressive argument with Selena, she needed to get on the girl's good side.

It had all started when they were watching TV on the couch and Selena had, out of nowhere, climbed on top of the younger girl and started a heated make out session. When Demi started getting more intimate and tried to unclasp Selena's bra, the other girl told her that she wasn't ready to take their relationship to that level and Demi was confused.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"Demi, I just don't want to want to make love if it doesn't actually mean something"

"Mean something? Selena, it's not that even big of a deal. Sex is mean to be fun, it's carnal and gratifying but, that is all it is." Selena looked that she had just been slapped and pushed herself off of Demi.

"It is a big deal to me, Demi. I can't just share something like that just for the fun of it. You're confusing sex with making love."

Demi felt a little ashamed because she knew that she had upset Selena and, even though they didn't share the same views, she agreed with Selena and apologized. Getting her breakfast wouldn't make her girlfriend magically forget their argument but it would at least make her smile. She quickly grabbed her purse and drove to Starbucks.

She decided not to go through the drive-through because of the long line of cars at only 8:17 am. That and the fact that they have a higher chance of messing up her order. She once ordered water through the drive-through once and they gave her a caramel macchiato.

"Welcome to Starbucks, may I take your order?"

"I'll have 2 large coffee, please."

"Will that be all today, ma'am?"

"Can I also one banana nut muffin and one chocolate muffin?"

"That'll be $10.73" Demi instantly looks inside her bag for my wallet, which is not inside her purse.

_Where in the world is my wallet? Did I leave it in the car? No, I know I didn't leave it there. Shit, whe_-

"It's on me." Demi turns around a little quicker than she intended to look at the Good Samaritan.

"Katniss?" She groans internally at her stupid comment.

_Oh, what a perfect moment for my brain to stop functioning_. She grimaces at her dumb reply and quickly tries to remember her name. Maggie? No. Damn it, she bets it's a common name.

"I'll have the same, please. Oh, and a plain bagel." The blonde girl smiles goofily.

_Ok, this is not funny. How can I forget her name when I literally spent a whole day stalking her online?_

"Don't worry about it, it's not like we've ever met." She extends her hand towards me. "Hi, my name is Jennifer."

I growl obnoxiously. "I fucking knew it was Jennifer! I'm sorry, I just knew it was a common name. I'm Demi, thank you for covering me. I have no idea where my wallet is which means that I have been driving without a license, great."

"Don't worry about it. I probably needed the good karma points." She had seen the girl's picture on magazines and online many times, it was odd that she was in front of her wearing a beanie and workout clothes. She didn't even know what to say to her, Demi absolutely hated awkward small talk. But, the other girl had been nice enough to cover her this morning.

"You're on your way to the gym? God, I hate working out." She grimaced again because it seemed as if she were demeaning the other girl for simply working out. This is why she didn't do small talk.

"Ugh, tell me about it. I hate when people say they like working out, I mean how can you enjoy being in pain and sweating?"

"Order up for Demi." Demi goes to reach for her order almost makes a dash for it on account that she hates small talk. Yet, it would be nice if she could at least wait until Jennifer's order was up.

"You're right, there is no pleasure in that. I'll fill my face with Haagen-Dazs any day, that's real pleasure."

"Haagen-Dazs vanilla is the_ best_. I've tried—"The guy over the counter calls her name and hands her beverage. She quickly continues her story, "It's the best I've ever tasted. I sometimes switch brands but it is never as good. Are you in a hurry?" Jennifer asks gesturing towards some seats.

"No. Not really." Selena would have to wait, she couldn't really be rude to Jennifer after she was so nice. Plus, the girl's goofy smile and steely blue eyes made her want to stay. "There's so many awesome flavors and you like vanilla?"

"That's because it goes well with everything."

Demi decides not to drink her coffee immediately and just takes little nibbles of her muffin because how embarrassing would it be to burn herself in front of Jennifer?

"I'm more of a rum raisin type of girl."

"Ugh, raisins are gross." She sees the girl taking a sip of her drink and her face contorts. "That is hot as hell" Demi immediately stands up to get her a napkin, she had dripped a little on her shirt.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, just embarrassed."

"Don't be, it happens to me all of the time. That's what you get for talking trash about rum raisins." By some miracle, the girl actually smiles.

"You know, I might actually try it now. You might want to give boring old vanilla a chance." The blonde girl winks at Demi.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been four days since Selena last saw her girlfriend, even the texting was infrequent. She thought it was reasonable considering the girl was rehearsing for her tour that was coming up, Demi was indeed a very busy girl. It almost made her feel like she had nothing going on in her own life. Once Demi's tour started she would have to do something about all this free time, four days would seem like nothing then.

It's not like she had a lot to actually complain about. Her relationship with Demi was just as sweet and romantic as she wished it could be. A few days ago Demi spontaneously showed up at the house, kissed her passionately, gave her a yellow rose and left. Selena had to pinch herself to see if had all been a dream. Yet, Selena was again beating herself up over whether Demi was becoming distant or not. Sometimes she would not send Demi text messages fearing she would eventually annoy her. It was silly and because of this she found herself texting Demi less than she actually wanted. That and the fact that Demi was either at the gym or rehearsing.

"Do I look a little overweight?" Demi had asked her about two months into their relationship when Selena froze in her tracks. She nearly spit out the cereal in her mouth and it took Demi nearly half an hour to convince her that she wasn't planning of falling back to her old ways. She was simply planning on going to the gym more often. With all of the shit that Demi went through, Selena hurt just thinking the other girl may fall back into her old antics. She was too much into the relationship.

It pained her to think that although Selena didn't think Demi's major attributes were physical, she could barely keep her eyes off her girlfriend. Four days ago she could barely keep her hands. Tired of only thinking of the girl she decides to send her a quick message.

_I miss you so much. Really wish I could see you tonight. _

She was ready to put her phone away as the girl was probably busy at the moment when her phone rang. It was Demi.

"Do you want to get lunch? I can pick you up."

"Hey, I thought you were busy. I'm actually on my way to my mom's."

_Why the hell did I say that? I would totally change my plans for you, I saw her yesterday. _

"But I haven't seen you in forever."

"It's been four days, babe."

"Skype doesn't count! It's been…five days. That's so bad."

"I thought you had bad memory."

"Not with you, buddy" Selena almost winced at the word, since when did she call her "buddy?" There she was picking at the most minimal things to criticize. _Get your shit together, Selena._

"Ok, but you don't have to pick me up. Where do you want to meet up? Also, at what time?"

"Will you be ready in twenty minutes? We can go to that place we went to last time. The one with the kooky lamp and awesome nachos." Selena hated the place. The food wasn't good and it had a tacky stereotypical Mexican theme

"I can meet you there."

"Can't wait."

Could she really take a quick shower and do something with her hair with time to spare for her to actually get there? The place was about twelve minutes away so that gave her eight minutes to work with. She would normally fret about looking good for Demi but she was just so anxious to see her that her main purpose was to get there as soon as possible. It's not like Demi hadn't seen her in her worst times.

Although she tried to get there quickly, she made it to the restaurant (Vinitos) in half an hour. It was crowded inside and she couldn't really find Demi.

"Girl where are your glasses we've been waving at you for an hour." Selena was shocked when she saw turned around and saw who was talking to her. Demi had not warned her about bringing Miley.

"Oh." She awkwardly wrapped one arm around her as Miley hugged her tightly.

"Come on." As Miley dragged Selena to the booth that Demi was already sitting in they made eye contact. Demi smiled nervously as if to apologize.

"This place better have some real Mexican shit, Selena. I personally wanted some Taco Bell but Demi said you loved it" Before she could greet the other girl, Miley sat next to Demi leaving Selena sitting awkwardly on the other side. She didn't dislike Miley, in fact, she found her fun. Weird, but fun. Yet, not having Demi all to herself was pissing her off. All she wanted was to spend alone time with her damn girlfriend, that's completely normal. She thought that was what Demi wanted too.

"It's ok, I guess." She really hated this restaurant.


End file.
